1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of locking mechanisms and assemblies. More specifically the present invention relates to a locking box assembly including a locking box containing a length of locking cable having a locking cable secured end fastened to the locking box with cable retaining means and having a locking cable locking end, the locking box having a box wall with a locking cable deploying port and at least one cable locking port containing a port lock for receiving the cable locking end and locking the cable, so that the cable can be can be deployed from the locking box through the cable deploying port, looped through an object to be secured and optionally around an anchoring object as well, and the cable locking end then fitted into the cable locking port so that the port lock engages the cable locking end. An outwardly directed port lock key slot, or a combination lock dial preferably is provided on the box wall adjacent the corresponding cable locking port for receiving a key to open the port lock to release the cable locking end from the cable locking port. Alternatively, where the lock provides permanent engagement there is not key slot.
The locking box preferably additionally includes at least one cable passageway extending through the locking box so that the cable can be looped around an object and the cable locking end then inserted into a first passageway end, passed through the box and out of the second passageway end. The cable locking end then can be inserted into and locked within a cable locking port, or a passageway lock may be provided in the cable passageway to lock either the cable locking end or a portion of the cable beyond the cable locking end within the passageway. Once again, an outwardly directed passageway lock key slot or a combination lock dial preferably is provided on the box wall adjacent the corresponding cable passageway for receiving a key to open the passageway lock to release the cable from the cable passageway. Cable retaining means are provided preferably including a spring loaded cable spool around which the cable is wound, the spool being rotatably mounted to spool mounting means in the locking box. A separate anchoring cable preferably is fitted into a locking port and through a cable passageway so that the anchoring cable fits through or around an anchoring object such as a post and can be pulled tight around the anchoring object through the cable passageway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been locking assemblies for bicycles and other objects subject to theft. Padlocks with long U-shaped bolts have been provided. Some locking assemblies have included a cable having a locking stud end and a locking receptacle end so that the cable can be looped around or through an object such as a bicycle wheel and optionally around or through an anchoring object such as a bicycle rack, and the locking stud locked into the locking stud end. A problem with these cable devices have been that the cable either is too short for many applications or is long enough to form a large loose bundle difficult to carry and subject to becoming tangled.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a locking box assembly which compactly contains stores without tangling, a substantial length of cable for looping around an object to be secured and includes means for locking the cable at two spaced apart points to the locking box to secure the object.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a locking box assembly which deploys only the length of cable needed for given use and which can be secured to an anchoring object such as a bracket in a pickup truck bed or a pole to securely link the object to be secured to the anchoring object.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a locking box assembly in which the cable can be passed through the locking box and the cable locking end then secured to the locking box to form at least two separate loops on opposing sides of the locking box for securing two or more objects.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a locking box assembly which is durable, easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.